1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scootering vehicles, and more particularly, to those upon which a rider stands and steers it directionally while the vehicle scoots along the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that numerous scooters have been developed in the past, and which include a front and rear skate truck under opposite ends of a board upon which a rider stands, the front skate truck being controllable for steering into any direction. Generally, scooters made with skate-like trucks are steered by the rider's shifting his weight sidewardly, so as to cause the fixed front wheel truck to turn slightly, as is well-known in roller skate art.